User talk:Breezeshimmer
Welcome! Hey Breezeshimmer :) I'm Firey, one of the three admins on this wikia. I just wanted to stop by and welcome you to NC RP Wikia. We're a friendly community, I know it seems a bit bare, but there are users here! If you ever want to RP, feel free to ask me. If you have any questions, you could just ask me, Rainy, or Jet. Have fun roleplaying! <3 [[User:Cchen3|'In 'some ways,]][[User talk:Cchen3|''' I 'coul'd lo've '''you]] 00:39, October 8, 2014 (UTC) No problem! I'll be making the page soon, but feel free to start RPing now that your cat is approved :) Just make a message on one of the RP spots like other people have done, and someone will RP with you! [[User:Cchen3|'In ''''som'e ways,]][[User talk:Cchen3| I 'coul'd lo've '''you]] 00:59, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Breeze, can you give me a description for your cat Marshmallow? I didn't notice that it wasn't there when I approved it. Just message me it, and I'll make your page :) Just remember to follow the form next time, okay? [[User:Cchen3|'In ''''som'e ways,]][[User talk:Cchen3| I 'coul'd lo've '''you]] 01:52, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Breeze, just a reminder that you need to give me a description (appearance) of your cat, Marshmallow. I can't make her page without it! Also, next time please follow the format of the example, so you get all of them right and the admins won't need to come and tell you that they can't approve your cat. (I didn't see that you didn't have a description before I approved it, so normally you wouldn't be able to RP without having a description) Thanks! [[User:Cchen3|'In ''''som'e ways,]][[User talk:Cchen3| I 'coul'd lo've '''you]] 21:38, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Er, I have a question: is Marshmallow a Clan cat or a loner or a rogue?--her name is a bit unusual for a Clan cat, whose names are usually based on attributes or objects found in nature, you know? It's all right if there's an explanation for her name on her page, I was just making sure. Once that's settled, I'll add her into Quest, no problem. Also, I notice you're new to the wiki. Welcome! I'm Rainy, as you may have guessed. I'm head admin on here, and I promise I don't bite; feel free to come to me with any other questions you might have. I hope you enjoy NightClan. c: <3 Rainy User Talk Blog 21:50, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey, you're welcome, BUT you still haven't told me Marshmallow's description (what the cat looks like). I need that to make your cat's page, and you need that for your cat to be approved. only approved it because I forgot/didn't see that you didn't have the decription. [[User:Cchen3|'In ''''som'e ways,]][[User talk:Cchen3| I 'coul'd lo've '''you]] 00:34, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for telling me! :) [[User:Cchen3|'In ''''som'e ways,]][[User talk:Cchen3| I 'coul'd lo've '''you]] 01:04, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Hello... You don't know me but I am Emerald, check my profile if you want to know more c:~ I am a user here, and I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to join my wiki? Its called Dusk of the Clans Wiki, and it says that your a fan of Warriors so I was like "Oh she may like my wiki!" So if you don't want to join, thats ok to. http://dusk-of-the-clans.wikia.com/wiki/Dusk_of_the_Clans_Wiki Emerald Just so you know, there were a few other errors on your JTC form that I let off because this was your first time :) Usually descriptions, personalities, and histories are DETAILED sections where we can get a good understanding of your cat. Yours were a bit vague, but for Marshmallow that's all right, this is for future reference. Usually, the family section is never "N/A" or "unknown". Anything like "She never knew her family" or "She got lost when she was little and she has unknown parents". Just for future reference, please fill out forms like that! [[User:Cchen3|'In ''''som'e ways,]][[User talk:Cchen3| I 'coul'd lo'''ve 'you']] 02:27, October 23, 2014 (UTC)